


Another Night in Paradse

by Nell_little0110



Series: Future!AU [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batwing (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batman!damian, Gen, batwing!tiffany, future!Au, nightwing!nell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nell_little0110/pseuds/Nell_little0110
Summary: Future!AU featuring: Nightwing!Nell, Batwing!Tiffany, Batman!Damian, & Robin Duke for the win.Nell’s POV. (also s/o to @the-batgirl-in-pink for staying up with me and reminding me how awesome these characters are…)





	

Another perfect night in Gotham. And by perfect, I mean heavy rainfall for the next few days. Can’t get much better that this. I say all of this with sarcasm of course. You try kicking someone in the face without having to rub the water off your mask every five seconds. 

‘i’m sure I won’t have to remind you all that tonight is our night off. So don’t even think about putting on your suit, or listening to the comms, nothing. Enjoy your freedom, because tomorrow night, it’s back to work.” 

Damian hasn’t changed a bit over the years. It only seemed right that he’d be the next to take up the mantle as Batman. To him of course, it seemed like he had no other choice, that with Dick, Tim and Cass retired, and Bruce no longer in the picture. Having grown up with Damian, I feel pride whenever I see him in the cowl. He’s come a long way, and isn’t giving up anytime soon. That’s one of the things we all admire about Damian. He never gives up. 

Duke always claims that he’s too old to be someone’s Robin, but then turns down anyones offer to take the suit off his hands. Duke is a stubborn man, but he’s the best at what he does, and doesn’t let anyone forget it. He’s the one that keeps us all sane, the easy-going one who also isn’t afraid to keep us in check as a team.

Then there’s Tiffany. After Luke passed the mantle of Batwing down to her, she’s been as hardworking and successful as ever. Helping Damian and I run Wayne Enterprises by day, and fight crime by night. Her smile never seems to fade in either setting, and is the calmest out of the four of us, and the one who will probably outlast us all. 

Seeing us all here together, all well and heathy, makes me feel good about the small team we’ve become together. And the family we’ve always been.

“You’re not really listening to all this are you? I mean how can we possibly have an entire night off when there is all kinds of things that need to be done?” Tiffany walks hastily by my side as we make our exit out of the cave. You can tell she really loves what she does. I could see the disappointment in her face when Damian said, ‘night off’.

“Colin sent me this e-mail about one of the old street gangs we used to fight when we were kids getting back together. And Maya keeps telling me that ‘one of these days, someone’s going to figure out who everyone under the mask is, And-” 

“Tiffany, Damian’s right.” As much as I hated to say that, even to this day, He has a point. 

“We all have worked really hard these last couple of weeks, and we could really use the time off. I’m sure what ever big bad scheme that’s brewing in Gotham tonight will be here to great us tomorrow. Go home, and get some rest.” 

“Ok, ok. You’re right. Besides, I am getting a little tired. Text em when you make it home, ok? I’ll see you tomorrow.” She yawned and stretched while making her way out of the cave.

I could’ve sworn I saw a little smirk on her lips as she turned her head.

“Will do, see you tomorrow.”


End file.
